Cuidandote
by Kissy.moon
Summary: Volaste alrededor de la luna con ella, le pediste que nunca se fuera,y ella respondió: Mi amor siempre estará... cuidándote ---- RxR ---- songfic


**Hola amigos de Fanfiction ahora les traigo un songfic, de una canción que me gusta mucho "Cuidándote" de la española Bebe, de su disco "Pa fuera telarañas"; con una de mis parejas favoritas Raven/Robin.**

**Solo como aclaración, por mas k lo desee, los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen **

**(Triste, pero cierto)**

**Espero disfruten y me dejen su comentarios D**

* * *

La noche mas bella que los ojos humanos podían observar se encontraba sobre la ciudad, y era triste porque esa hermosa noche todo cambiaria

Varias horas habían pasado desde que el toco la puerta de su habitación, lo hacia cada noche y ella abría con toda la alegría que esas visitas le provocaban. Después de compartir su amor en esas cama, el solía dormir por varias horas antes de desaparecer con los primeros rayos del sol, y eso a ella no le importaba, disfrutaba observarlo dormir, tan clamado, tan sereno, tan seguro, como nunca.

_Despacito, cuando tu dormías,  
ella te hablaba, te preguntaba, te protegía_

Semanas antes habían comenzado una relación secreta, no creían que tanto amor fuera comprendido. Pero nada mas importaba. La primera noche que pasaron juntos ella le hizo una promesa darle todo, sin importar que el no podía prometer lo mismo, y triste mente no basto con desearlo, no puedes dar lo que no tienes.

Y a pesar de que muy dentro de su corazón el aun deseaba la venganza, no había mas hermoso que dormir junto a ella y despertar sabiendo que ella lo observaba con sus ojos llenos de amor, amor que parecía poderlo todo.

_Ella prometió darte todo  
pero sólo pudo darte lo que tuvo  
para ti lo más hermoso era amanecer junto a sus ojos,_

_iluminando el mundo_

Pero el destino no les dejo ser felices, y esa noche todo cambio; las miradas, las sonrisas, las carisias y los besos fueron descubiertos por los demás, y rompieron sus corazones cuando se negaron a aceptar su amor. Los juzgaron, los criticaron y los condenaron al sufrimiento de un amor imposible.

Ocho meses exactamente pasaron desde aquella triste noche en que sus corazones fueron castigados, y ahora vivían vigilados por las miradas de sus "amigos", nada de conversaciones a solas o de temas no relacionados con el trabajo, nada de sonrisas, carisias o besos; la tristeza de apoderaba lentamente de sus corazones, no soportarían un día mas lejos el uno del otro, tenían que liberarse.

_Pero los pájaros no pueden ser enjaulados,  
porque ellos son del cielo, ellos son del aire,  
y su amor es demasiado grande para guardarlo_

Ella tomo una decisión, no quería seguir con aquello que los mataba lentamente.

La noche lego lentamente y se sentía tan fría como mil inviernos, las lagrimas corrían nuevamente por su rostro; cuando todo aquello comenzó sabia que este momento llegaría, pero al sentir sus labios no pudo detenerse, el sabia que si tenia que elegir entre ella y su equipo, se quedaría sin ella; sus objetivos, sus ideas, sus fantasmas, su sentido del deber, todo estaba en contra de ellos. Mas lagrimas se derramaron.

No soporto más, tenía que verla, hablar con ella, besarla, tocarla, hacerle el amor nuevamente; se levanto pesadamente de la cama, limpio su rostro lleno de lagrimas y salio de su habitación, apresuraba cada vez mas sus pasos, no le importo que su "amiga" alienígena estuviera en el pasillo, mucho menos le importo que esta le llamara y que cuestionara su dirección, no le importo, tenia que llegar ala habitación de ella, tenia que llegar a Raven.

Apenas estuvo frente a la conocida puerta de metal, digitó los números de seguridad, la puerta cedió y pudo ver los que mas deseaba, el interior de la habitación de su amada, voces detrás de el llamándolo, voces ignoradas; sus pies lo llevaron dentro de aquel anhelado lugar y la puerta se cerro tras de el, digitó nuevamente, esta vez para impedir que cualquiera pudiera pasar la seguridad.

Sus ojos se posaron en la esbelta figura de su gótica favorita, y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello, sus labios buscaron el contacto deseado y tomo un segundo para que ella respondiera con la misma necesidad; odiaban quedarse sin aire, porque eso significaba que tendrían que poner fin a su beso, fue un instante para volver a sus labios y seguir satisfaciendo aquella necesidad.

No necesito mucho para entender la dedición de ella, la maleta sobre su cama lo decía casi todo, quería poder detener el tiempo y tenerla siempre, por un segundo pensó que una frase lo resolvería todo, solo le pidió que no se fuera, pero la verdad era mas dolorosa que aquello y ella respondió: Mi amor siempre estará... cuidándote.

_Volaste alrededor de la luna con ella,  
le pediste que nunca se fuera,  
y ella respondió: Mi amor siempre estará... cuidándote _

Las horas pasaron mas rápido de lo que habían deseado y los primeros rallos del sol comenzaron a asomarse, sabían que tres "amigos" aun los esperaban de otro lado de la puerta así que ella utilizo sus poderes para llevarlos a la azotea, ahí se despedirían de lo que probablemente seria el único amor de sus vidas.

Un beso donde dejaban sus almas, un abrazo que deseaban no tuviera fin, lagrimas de dolor, todo parecía un mal sueño; y fueron traídos a la realidad por las voces de esos que los separaban, esos que se hacían llamar sus "amigos", quienes les llamaban en un tono de clara molestia, pero cesaron los gritos cuando notaron la maleta en la mano derecha de Raven.

Una rápida mirada de decepción a sus ex-compañeros de equipo y luego volvió a los ojos de el, aun le sujetaba la mano izquierda cuando comenzó a elevarse en el aire, había llegado el momento y fue resbalando su mano lentamente conforme tomaba mas altura, nunca se había sentido tan sola y perdida como cuando dejo de sentir su mano sujetando la suya.

_Y la dejaste volar,  
y tus ojos lloraron hasta doler,  
pero sólo tú sabías que así tenía que ser,  
Que así... tenía que ser... _

**Raven… dime que esto es real…-**

**Robin… esto es real… yo te amo…-**

**No deberías… o puedo darte nada…-**

**Lo se… yo te lo daré todo… lo prometo…-**

**Yo también te amo Raven…-**

_Ella prometió darte todo  
pero sólo pudo darte lo que tuvo,  
y para tí lo más hermoso era amanecer junto a sus ojos,_

_iluminando el mundo._

**Raven huyamos!!... por favor, escapemos juntos, lejos de todos, antes de que nos descubran y nos juzguen…**

**Robin… no podemos hacer eso, lo sabes… te arrepentirías toda la vida de escaparte junto a mi, tu deber esta aquí…**

**Nunca me arrepentiría de estar junto a ti… te am…**

**Les dije, se los dije!!- **señalo Chico Bestia

**Robin que haces en la habitación de la amiga Raven, metido en su cama??- **pregunto inocentemente Starfire

**Nada bueno!!- **respondió muy enojado Cyborg

**Como pudieron??- **continuo Cy, ya estando en la sala de la torre

**Nos amamos!! No lo entienden??- **refuto Robin, tomando fuertemente la mano de Raven

**Lo siento, pero no te creo… ademán nada bueno puede resultar de eso, solo empeorará nuestro trabajo, creemos que no pueden seguir como pareja y como equipo nos encargaremos de que sigan siendo amigos, y nada mas que amigos!!- **hablo Cyborg, mientras Chico bestia y Starfire asentían con la cabeza

**Vamos amiga Raven, te acompañare a tu habitación…- **dijo con ternura Starfire, tomando del brazo a Raven, obligándola a soltar la mano de Robin y provocando que un par de lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas

_Pero los pájaros no pueden ser enjaulados,  
porque ellos son del cielo, ellos son del aire,  
y su amor es demasiado grande para guardarlo_

**Raven!!-**

**Robin? Que haces aquí? No te han vist…- **fue callada por un tierno beso

**Ya no me importan mas, huyamos juntos!!-**

**No, me iré yo sola… es lo mejor, nunca me perdonaría apartarte de tu camino-**

**Mi camino? que importa mi camino si el final que deseo es junto a ti?-**

**Lo se, pero por cuanto tiempo?… es mejor así… ahora tengo que irme, el sol esta por salir- **un beso mas

**No te vallas!!-**

**Tengo que hacerlo…-**

**Te amo!!- **un par de beso más

**Yo también te amo!!- **las lagrimas comenzaron a llenar sus rostros

**Te amo tanto**- sujeto el rostro de ella entre sus manos para poder observar por última vez aquellos ojos de los que se enamoro y sus lágrimas volvieron a brotar, quemando su rostro, su alma, su corazón…

Otro beso y en medio de una energía negra llegaron a la azotea, sus manos temblaban y apretaban con fuerza las manos del otro, como si aquello fuera saltar hacia la muerte.

_Y la dejaste volar,  
y tus ojos lloraron hasta doler,  
pero sólo tú sabías que así tenía que ser_

Los pasos en las escaleras les indicaron que el tempo se les acabo y que el momento había llegado.

Sus tres compañeros de equipo salieron por la puerta y no quedo más que la despedida.

Tomo el rostro de el en sus manos y le dio un ultimo beso.

Corto, apasionado, doloroso, amargo y tan sublime como siempre, ese fue su último beso.

Seguía sujetándolo con la mano izquierda, mientras daba una rápida mirada de decepción a los que alguna vez llamo amigos.

La mano izquierda fuerte mente agarrada y es que sabia que cuando se soltara todo aquel dolor seria mucho mas que real.

Comenzó a elevarse, y las grimas no dejaban de doler,

pero ya no había marcha atrás…

así tenia que ser.

_Y la dejaste volar,  
y sus ojos lloraron hasta doler,_

_pero sólo ella sabía que así tenía que ser_

**Te amo Raven…**

**Te amo Robin…**

_Y la dejaste volar,  
y tus ojos lloraron hasta doler,  
pero sólo tú sabías que así tenía que ser  
que así... tenía que ser..._

* * *

**No sean malitos es mi primer songfic y me gustaría mucho saber si me quedo bien o mal, de verdad aprecio mucho sus comentarios asi k den clic en "GO" y déjenme su ****reviwe**** . Gracias!!**

**Es todo por el momento, nos leemos pronto**

**Bye bye.**

**SUERTE**

**PD: porfa lean mi fic "El mejor de los castigos"**

* * *

**DedicatoriA(s):**

**Muy especial mente para mi gran amigo José, que es un gran apoyo en mi vida y me mantiene a salvo en este mundo de locura; agradezco a la vida, el destino o como gustes llamarlo, por ponerte en mi vida cuando mas te necesitaba, por seguir después de todo junto a mi.**

**Gracias **

**A kasi lo olvidO:**

**NASHO gracias por lo del otro día, me encanto el disco que me regalaste, se ke si no lo mencionaba me lo reprocharías por toda la vida… :S bueno por lo menos por unas 4 semanas o hasta que hiciera otra cosa que te indignara :P jajaj. **

**Te kiero mucho amigote **

**y siento mucho lo de tu chava, yo ke ya keria ir a la boda ;) chin… bueno en fin, ella se lo pierde, alcabos k ni me caía bien jajaj, k curas que regresaras con ella :S jajaj me iba a sentir muy entupida jajaj **

**BYE BYE **


End file.
